Super Smash Brothers
by The Zelda Big Macintosh
Summary: The Smashers face their greatest challenge yet. The stakes are higher than ever. More villains conspiring than before. The most twisted plot yet put into action. And even if the heroes succeed, it won't be for long. Evil always strikes back.
1. Chapter 1

**9000ish: Yet another new story. Okay, so technically it's a rewrite of an old one. Hope you all enjoy it. I own nothing! Story time!**

Super Smash Brothers Collision

Chapter 1: Smash Mansion's New Staff Member

A boy in his mid teens, wearing a white dress shirt with vertical black stripes, blue denim dress pants, a matching suit coat, black formal shoes, and a charcoal fedora with ivory stripes atop his ebony hair, sat back in his seat and adjusted his brown framed glasses as the plane dropped in to land. After grabbing a small, brown leather suitcase from the compartment above him, he exited the plane. Once inside the airport, he gathered the rest of his luggage and exited into the bright sunlight.

ITSOVER9000ish

The sun hurt 9000ish's eyes, but only for a moment as the lenses of his glasses started to darken. Soon, they were so tinted that if one didn't know better, he or she would say 9000ish was wearing sunglasses. In fact, his glasses had been fitted auto-transition lenses which changed their shade depending on how much sunlight came in contact with them.

Looking around, 9000ish saw a man holding sign with his name on it. Walking up to the man, 9000ish identified himself, and the man walked down to the parking lot. He soon returned driving a coal black limousine, pulling up to the curb near 9000ish, who seated himself inside and buckled the leather safety belt.

As his destination drew nearer, 9000ish couldn't help but begin to feel very anxious. He looked out the window as the limo zoomed through the streets, taking in his surroundings. Smashville was different than he imagined. It was more than the quaint village he had expected. Instead it was a sprawling city, with inhabitants as varied as jelly bean flavors.

The limo stopped in front of a large grand mansion. ITSOVER9000ish climbed out of the long vehicle, grabbed his bags from the trunk, and walked up a set of smooth wooden steps towards the large marble front door.

The door had an emblem emblazoned at the top of it, which had been coated with fine golden flakes. The emblem itself was a circle with two lines through it which split it into four unequal sections. As 9000ish grasped the shiny well-polished brass doorknob, anxiety again overcame him.

'What will this place be like?' he thought, 'Will I like it here? Will I get along with my employers?'

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, 9000ish turned the handle slowly, tugging it back, opening it wide enough to all allow entrance into the mansion. He released his hand, stepped inside, pulling the door closed behind him.

9000ish had to pause to take in his surroundings, as he was in complete awe. To his left was a small library, which consisted of two bookcases, their shelves packed full of books of every kind, against opposite walls. In The wall between them, there was a lit fireplace, casting an orange glow around the area. Between each corner gap, there were large, comfy-looking chairs. Down past the library was a long hallway with several doors.

Looking to his right, 9000ish saw an open doorway, and at his angle, he could see the end of what looked like a rather large table, as well as the corner of what appeared to be a set of cabinets.

'That must be the kitchen and dining room.' The teen thought.

Finally, 9000ish's eyes drifted to the red carpeted staircase. He couldn't see the hallway he assumed was at the top because his view was blocked by two floating off-white gloves. One was perfectly calm and serene, while one was fidgety and on edge.

Master Hand | Crazy Hand

"Welcome, ITSOVER9000ish, to Smash Mansion. I am Master Hand. And this is my slightly insane, yet mostly just misunderstood younger brother Crazy Hand." The calm glove spoke.

"Hello. It's an honor to meet you both. And please, just call me 9000ish." replied the teen.

"Yes, yes. An honor. Ahahaha!" Crazy Hand half shouted.

"Would you like a tour of our mansion's facilities, or do you prefer to learn things for yourself?" Master Hand asked of 9000ish.

"I'll figure it out myself. After all, my amazing perception is one of the reasons you hired me, is it not?" 9000ish answered.

"Indeed, it is. Well then, I'll show you to your office. Crazy will bring your bags to your room." said Master Hand.

"Are you sure he can handle it?" asked 9000ish, taking a short glance at Crazy Hand, who was now twiddling his fingers.

"Quite sure. He may be, as I have said, slightly insane, but rest assured he gets his tasks done quickly and efficiently." Master Hand affirmed.

Nodding, 9000ish followed Master Hand through the downstairs hallway. They stopped in front of a blue polyurethane elevator with a keypad to the right of it. Master hand floated over to the keypad, put in a code, and the elevator doors flew open.

"Step inside." Master Hand commanded.

9000ish obediently trod into the elevator, Master Hand following behind him. A feeling of slight weightlessness overcame 9000ish for a few moments, which told him the elevator had started moving.

'But I don't see any buttons to press to activate it. It must be automatic.' thought the teen.

Once they reached their destination, the elevator doors instantly opened, confirming 9000ish's earlier assumption.

"This is the newcomer entrance. All newcomers are driven here. They walk through that door, and come up to the desk. Then you greet them and analyze their abilities and chosen attacks. After that, you must answer any questions they have, and then they are sent up the elevator and come to my office to receive their Smash IDs and room keys. Any questions?" Master Hand explained and asked.

"No. I think I've got the gist of it." replied 9000ish.

"Very good then. No one is scheduled to arrive for another twelve hours, so how about I show you to your room and let you on your own for a few?" Master Hand questioned.

"Alright. But won't I need to unpack?" asked 9000ish.

"Crazy does all the packing and unpacking for our guests, or in your case, new members." explained Master Hand.

"Convenient." smiled 9000ish.

He followed Master Hand back into the elevator, and then afterwards, up the stairs to a door in the back corner of the hallway. Opening the door, he saw Crazy Hand just closing the last drawer on the smooth wooden dresser.

"Let me explain curfew. All Smashers, veterans and newcomers alike, must be in bed before ten o'clock. They must turn out their lights at ten thirty. They can keep their reading lamps on until eleven. Any later, and they are penalized. If they are caught out of bed past midnight, they are suspended. If this or any other major infraction of the rules continues, they will be expelled from the mansion. Any questions?" Master Hand asked reassuming his Commander-In-Chief persona.

9000ish shook his head.

"Alright then. When there are thirty minutes remaining until contestants start arriving, a buzzer will sound throughout the mansion. Once you hear it, you are to report immediately to your office. If you are not there before newcomers start to enter, it will be counted as an infraction of the rules, understand?" continued the questioning Master Hand.

9000Ish nodded his head.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy your year here at Smash Mansion. If there is anything you need, feel free to ask me or Crazy." the giant glove gave a thumbs up before leaving the room.

9000Ish lay on his bed.

'This bed is surprisingly comfy,' he thought.

Before the teen knew it, he had dozed off.

**9000ish: I'm finally back in gear! And better than ever! Let me know what you think! The next chapter begins the fun! Again, I am back to write, write, write!**


	2. Chapter 2

**9000ish: More Collision coming your way. Let's get it started. I own absolutely, undoubtedly, unquestionably, one hundred percent completely NOTHING! Story time!**

**Note: Please read the chapter summary at the end of the chapter for important info regarding this chapter as well as future chapters.**

A loud buzzer woke 9000ish. He slowly rose from the bed, yawning, stretching, and rubbing his eyes. He glanced at the clock.

"It's only twelve-thirty. I thought it was supposed to be another five-and-a-half hours before the smashers got here. Maybe Master Hand can explain." The bespectacled teen muttered to himself. 9000ish left his room and headed for the front stairs.

Climbing the stairs, 9000ish was almost knocked over by Crazy Hand, who was muttering something that was obviously important because of the tome of his voice, yet completely unintelligible because he was, well, crazy. 9000ish continued onward, soon reaching the door to Master Hand's office. He knocked twice.

"Oh! Uh…*crash*…come…come in." came Master Hand's voice from the other side of the oak door. 9000ish opened the door and walked in, and then gawked at the state of the office.

Shelves overturned. The big garbage can on its side spilling its contents onto the floor. And Master Hand, shaking, sitting in a chair behind an extremely cluttered desk.

"What happened?" asked 9000ish, now a bit frantic.

"It's the smashers! They've disappeared!" Master Hand answered. "They were on their way for an early arrival, but Crazy Hand, who was driving the bus that was taking them here, said that things got suddenly quiet, so he looked back to make sure everyone was alright. When he looked back, they were gone!"

"Gone? But how?" asked the teen, now worried about the many different possibilities that could have happened to the smashers.

"That's what I'm trying to find out! I've been going through security recordings from the cameras installed on the bus. All they show is that one moment the smashers are there, and the next, they're gone!" Master Hand shouted.

9000ish watched the rest of the security clips with Master Hand. When they came to the last clip, they had all but given up hope. Then, 9000ish's excellent perception paid off.

"Wait, I saw something!" the teen suddenly exclaimed.

"Where?" the giant glove asked 9000ish.

"Rewind the clip and play it at 0.3x speed." 9000ish told Master Hand.

Master Hand did so, and results were attained. The slowed down video clip showed a short flash of light that, in normal speed, came and went too quick for anyone or anything with optical nerves to see it. The light seemed to teleport the smashers away from the bus.

"So, they didn't just disappear, they were forcefully teleported away to who-knows-where." 9000ish announced.

"Oh no! This must mean Tabuu is back!" cried Master Hand.

"Tabuu? You mean that blue guy made of data? That's just great. As clichés go, he's probably stronger than last time. Do you think the smashers can beat him again?" asked 9000ish.

"I don't know. I sure hope so." Master Hand said.

Meanwhile, in a dark castle located who-knows-where, a figure, seen only as a shadow, laughed to itself.

"They're all fools. I won't be defeated this time. Last time was a fluke. Now, I've seen my weaknesses and cast them aside. I have found true power. Some would say my fire no longer burns, but I don't need any stupid fire to defeat those pompous heroes." the figure stated, before vanishing from sight.

**9000ish: Ooh! Tabuu appears! Or does he? If you want to know who the villain is, here's a hint: The monologue contains a riddle. If you want to guess the villain's identity, PM me. Don't say it in a review, because then other reviewers, who want to wait for me to reveal the villain myself, might see your guess and have the story spoiled for them. So please send me your guess in a PM, and not in a review. Thanks. Hasta la vista, baby!**


	3. Chapter 3

**9000ish: Time for more Collision! This chapter, we meet a few teams. I own absolutely nothing. Smash Bros belongs to Sakurai, Sora belongs to Square Enix, Megaman belongs to Capcom, Solid Snake belongs to Konami, Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog belong to SEGA, and everyone else belongs to Nintendo. Please vote every chapter for the next chapter's disclaimer person. Story time!**

Chapter 3: Let's-a Go!

A boy of about 14, wearing a green tunic, white pants, a brown leather belt with a swirl shaped golden belt buckle, brown boots, and a floppy green hat, was yelling and shaking a larger version of himself awake.

**Toon Link**

"Big me! Big me, wake up!" Toon Link exclaimed.

The larger teen stirred slowly, and stood up. He looked just like Toon Link, even wearing the same clothing, except his belt buckle was different, and he wore chainmail underneath his tunic.

**Link**

"Ugh. I feel worse than the time some Bokoblins shot me off my Loftwing. Oh, hey, mini-me." groaned the seventeen year old as he sighted Toon Link.

"Where are we?" Toon Link asked.

"Good question." Link replied.

"We'll never find out just standing here." came a new voice.

Link and Toon Link turned around to see a boy in between their ages, with spiky light brown hair, wearing a black jacket over a white shirt, baggy black pants, yellow sneakers, and a silver necklace with a crown-shaped charm on the end around his neck.

**Sora**

"I remember you. You're a newcomer. Sora, right?" Link asked.

"That's me. Who are you?" Sora said.

"I'm Link, and this is Toon Link." Link explained.

"Nice to meet you guys. Now let's get going out of…where exactly are we?" Sora asked.

"Looks like a forest. I say we get out of here." Link said.

"Sure thing." Toon Link said.

"Alright, let's go." Sora agreed.

The three swordsmen set off through the forest, but stopped when the sky suddenly turned blood red.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. The sky turned pink when the Primids arrived. But it's red this time. What in the name of Hylia is happening?" Link said.

Small creatures made of shadow fell to the ground. They advanced on the heroes.

"What the heck are these things?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen them before. They sure are strange, though." Link answered.

Without warning, the creatures attacked. Some used their fists, others materialized plasma rifles, and still others produced daggers made of pitch black metal.

Link, Toon Link, and Sora jumped to either side, landing and drawing their swords. They started hacking away at the shadow creatures, but more kept forming. A group of them surrounded Sora.

"Fire!" Sora suddenly exclaimed. The creatures were instantly incinerated.

Link gave a low whistle of amazement.

But the battle was not over. More creatures advanced on the three swordsmen, who groaned in dismay.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Toon Link panted.

The sky flashed, and a sphere with the Smash Bros logo imprinted on it floated down from the clouds.

"A Smash Ball!" Link exclaimed.

Toon Link was about to make a run for it, but Link stopped him. Toon Link gave his alternate a questioning look, and then ducked a blast from the shadow creatures.

"I want to see Sora's Final Smash." Link explained, raising his shield as another creature swiped at him. Toon Link nodded.

"Sora!" Toon Link yelled to the brown-haired teen, "We'll cover you! Get the Smash Ball!"

"Got it!" Sora yelled back before taking a swing at the Smash Ball. After a few more slashes, the Smash Ball broke and Sora was engulfed in a rainbow aura.

"Light!" Sora yelled once more.

His sword disappeared, his clothes turned white, and two new, stronger blades appeared floating behind him. He immediately turned on the creatures, the swords flying from behind him, slashing each and every last creature into tiny little bits, before disappearing. Sora reverted to his normal state.

"…Wow." Was all Link could say. Toon Link just stared with his eyes bugging out and his jaw hanging wide open.

"Ahem," Sora cleared his throat, "shall we go?"

Link and Toon Link regained their composure and nodded.

Meanwhile, in the middle of a mountain range, another group of heroes was waking up.

"Mamma-mia! Now I-a know how-a my pasta feels when I-a toss it. Huh? Where-a am I? The last-a thing I can-a remember is taking the-a veteran's bus to-a the mansion, and then I-a wake up here." Came the voice of our favorite Italian plumber.

He wore a red shirt, blue overalls with yellow buttons, white gloves, brown shoes, and a red hat with a white circle on the front between the cap and the rim, with a red letter M in the middle.

**Mario**

"Maybe if you used your brain, you could figure it out. That is, assuming all that jumping up into blocks hasn't already messed it up beyond repair." Was a different voice.

Mario turned around, and saw a taller man, wearing a green headband, a grey camouflage suit, black boots, and dark grey gloves. He had a grayish-brown mullet.

**Snake**

"Oh. Hey-a there, Snake!" Mario greeted.

"Whatever. Let's get out of here." Snake grumbled, not being much of a people person.

Mario nodded, and the two set off. Eventually they were beset upon by the shadow creatures.

"What the hell are these things?" Snake thought aloud.

"I don't-a know. They-a look dangerous, though." Mario answered.

"I wasn't really looking for an answer, you know." Snake muttered.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, let's-a take them out!" Mario exclaimed, and started shooting fireballs at the creatures.

"Works for me. Throwing grenade!" Snake yelled, tossing the explosive into a small gaggle of the creatures, watching as it combusted, sending shrapnel everywhere.

A few creatures closed in on Mario, but he used his new down special, the Luma spin, to move them farther away. One snuck up on him from behind and knocked him into the air but he used his new up special, Hover Nozzle, to stop his momentum, and then used his cape to hover back down, taking the creature out with a forward smash.

Meanwhile, Snake had just succeeded in breaking a Smash Ball, and the aura surrounded him.

"Mario, take cover! It's Showtime!" Snake yelled as he grabbed onto a ladder hanging from a helicopter. As the helicopter floated a bit higher, Snake pulled out his Grenade Launcher and fired, creating massive explosions across the battlefield.

Once Snake's Final Smash was over, only he and Mario were still among the living.

"Yahoo! Good-a work, Snake!" Mario congratulated.

"Hmm, thanks. Now let's get going." Snake nodded to Mario, and they set off again.

In yet another area of this strange world, atop a frigid mountain peak, two newcomers were just waking up.

"Oh, my head. This is worse than the time Gonzo capsized the ship." Spoke a 14-year old girl wearing a blue vest over a white t-shirt, white pants, brown sandals, a red handkerchief around her neck, and her green-blond hair up in a swirl. She had a belt with a cutlass and scabbard around her waist.

**Tetra**

"Are you alright?" spoke another voice, this one having a slight British accent.

Tetra turned around and discovered that the voice belonged to a blue-violet furred vixen. The vixen wore a blue catsuit, white beads in her hair, white boots and gloves, and a communicator on her wrist.

**Krystal**

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?" Tetra asked.

"Krystal. What's your name?" Krystal answered.

"Tetra. Are you a newcomer?" Tetra asked again.

"Indeed I am, though I really wanted to enter last time." Krystal explained.

"Well, let's not waste time standing here. We need to get a move on!" Tetra nearly shouted.

"Right. Let's go." Krystal agreed.

**9000ish: The plot is so thick not even a chainsaw could bore through it! And again, please don't put your guess as to who the villain is in your comment. Please send it to me in a PM. Thanks! And for those wondering what Sora's Final Smash was, it was Final Form with the Fenrir and Ultima Weapons from Kingdom Hearts 2. Hasta la vista, baby!**


End file.
